Once Upon a Dance
by sad demon gurl
Summary: Kagome is sick of Inuyashas crap and she finds out shes a demon. She runs into someone and she has alot of stuff going on whats going on and what does Sesshoumaru have to do with it. Suck at summaries. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a dance

All that time I thought he cared about me boy was I kidding myself thought an 18 year Kagome Higurashi. Right at that very moment she felt a strong pain jolt though her entire body soon after she feel unconisous. The next morning when she awake she was not the same person she was before that strong pain. Now she was a full demon-miko and she would never be taking crap that the pathetic excuse for a hanyou again. She had every feature of a royal demon, of course her father being the Lord of the Eastern lands. She had raven hair down to her butt with blue and red strikes though it, bright red eyes being a sign that she was anger but they changed back to an icy blue when she was calm. And a body any demoness would die for. He attire was a dark purple kimono and a black obi that held her twin kabana's Tanigo and Kinida both given to her from her father back when she was 3 years old. She didn't know that she was a demon-miko until her adopted mother told her a few days ago. Her adopted mother had found her in the well 15 years ago with a letter saying that she was to change back into a demon-miko 2 weeks before 19th birthday and to go straight to the eastern palace after changing. So she walked toward the eastern lands meeting few demons welling to challenge the eastern lands long lost daughter. Most weren't even worth the effort of killing but they were in the way. As she continued her journey she came acrossed the great lord Sesshoumaru and his packs camping place. So she asked if she could stay the night with them. She was granted that privilege.

"You are the eastern lord's daughter are you not, miko" Sesshoumaru stated more than asked.

"Yes that's right I am and I well be headed that way at dawn tomorrow morning" Kagome stated in the same manner as Sesshoumaru.

"Very well you may stay the night and be gone by morning" Sesshoumaru said and calm walked away and sat down near the camp to keep a close eye on it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, may I asked something of you" Kagome asked walking toward the demon lord.

"You may" Sesshoumaru stated completely monotone less.

"Would you like your left are back" she asked in a calm and cool manner like asking for some chocolate. In a state of physical shock the lord could jut merely nod his head at her question. She put her hands right over the stub that was left of his arm and they started to glow a bright pink/purple color. Before he knew what was coming his left arm was regenerating and it was clean that the miko was very powerful. A feel seconds later Sesshoumaru's left arm was completely back and Kagome was walking to a tree near the opposite of Sesshoumaru.

"Miko you have my gratitude" Sesshoumaru said still in shock that she hand given him his arm back and so he used it to pick up some countless things and making sure it was a hallucination or something.

"I was simple doing a kind thing for someone I didn't want your gratitude" she stated calmly and she feel asleep quickly from using all that energy giving him his arm back.

Sesshoumaru's Pov.

'How does a simple miko/kitsune do something this drastic with out passing out' Sesshoumaru asked his beast. 'There has got to be something else in this miko that I'm not seeing'.

'She's got some raw talent and she can take care of herself, I'm sure she's a very rare creature indeed" his inter beast said calmly looking at the young miko.

'Yes indeed she does and is but what does this have to do with me' Sesshoumaru asked with a very rare questioned look on his face.

'Well I believe she would make a great mate even if she was once with the half-breed she has handled herself well" stated his beast again. "And least not forget about the arrangement that was made all too long ago we are to be mated to her.

'Yes we must not forget about that little bargain' Sesshoumaru said with a smirk on his face because she had know idea about that which was probably a good thing for now.

'Well let us get some rest who knows what the morning while hold' said his beast. After the conversation with his beast Sesshoumaru feel into a deep sleep but his senses were on high alert keeping look out for the dangers that were around every corner.

When Sesshoumaru awoke the next morning it was just a little after dawn but Kagome had already departed which rather disappointed him.

'See you in a week Kagome' was Sesshoumaru's last thought before he went out to catch some fish for Rin, him self and Jaken.

Reg. Pov.

As Kagome headed east again she felt the presence of the very baka she was trying so hard to forget. Alas she couldn't avoid contact with the group. As the group came into view she saw that Kikyo was indeed with them and she could no long be a part of there lives. She was there walking to the right of Inuyasha, right were she would always walk when Inuyasha wasn't carrying her around like some helpless baby. She would no longer hold on to a past life that was so far behind her that she no longer thought of it as any part of her.

"Halt demon what is your business here" Miroku stated and Sango nodded her hand to agree with the question.

"I am merely traveling to visit my family in the eastern lands, this just so happens to be the only way" she stated calmly back to them.

"Inuyasha I since jewel shards with her" stated Kikyo as emotionless as a pot of clay could be.

"Hand over the jewel shards you have demon and we'll let you live" shouted Inuyasha getting in a fighting stance and so did the rest of the group.

"Probably not" Kagome said and calmly walked around them while they were in shock.

"Hey… Hey…wait…. hold up wench….. get back here" Inuyasha shouted getting in front of her and she stopped unwillingly.

"What" shouted Kagome getting kind of annoyed at his stupidity? "If your going to talk me call me by the way my names not wench, bitch or anything my name is Kagome". Her eyes getting a red tint to them.

The entire group started wide eyed at the demoness in front of them as she walked away again. This time to calm down and she had to get to the eastern lands before anything happened.

After that little incident she made it to the eastern lands palace at around noon that after noon.

Hey ppls. I know this isn't my normal stuff but I wanted to try something different. That and I already started writing it on paper so I wanted to see what you guys thought. Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review I don't care if you flame it shows me what I could do better. Well please review and ill update as soon as I can.

Sad demon gurl


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon a dance

Chapter 2

Before

"What" shouted Kagome getting kind of annoyed at his stupidity? "If your going to talk me call me by the way my names not wench, bitch or anything my name is Kagome". Her eyes getting a red tint to them.

The entire group started wide eyed at the demoness in front of them as she walked away again. This time to calm down and she had to get to the eastern lands before anything happened.

After that little incident she made it to the eastern lands palace at around noon that after noon.

Now

"Lady Kagome you are back we are so glad, the king be waiting in his personal study for you to arrive" said one of the maids that Kagome remembered being her personal nanny when she was younger her name was Kimi. Her name suited her very much meaning She who is without equal. She is very lovely very tall and curvy and she is in her teens in demon years. She's also a tiger demon.

"Thank you Kimi I missed you all very much" she Kagome as she walked up the spiral stair case and down a narrow hallway and into her fathers study.

"Welcome home daughter" said the king. He was very tall and looked very handsome for being as old as he was, which was about 600years old but he only looks about 30. He had pointed ears and a fox tail and brown hair in a high pony tail also he had bright gray/blue eyes that were so enchanting and breathe.

"It is good to me home, father" she said walking a crossed the room and giving him a big bear hug.

"It is good to see too. I have a surprise for you but first could you tell me about all that I missed. I want to hear every thing that I missed" said the king taking a set behind his big desk in his big leather chair.

"Well as far as I can remember …….." Kagome went though all of her memories with her father from the time she first shot an arrow to the time she unleashed Inuyasha from the God Tree then to the meeting of Sesshoumaru in the forest.

"He is who I wanted to talk about with you" said the king (were going to call him Takeo because that means warrior).

"What about Lord Sesshoumaru" said Kagome really getting into this conversation.

"Well he and you are to me married in a week and I know its short notice but we have had this bargain with the western lands since the day you were born and it states that after you turn 19 you shall marry the lords oldest son and lead both lands" the king stated not really knowing how she could take this news and so he was prepare for the worst. But what he got was not at all what he expected.

"If this is my destiny then so shall it be" Kagome said getting out of the set she had sat in and walking to the door with a surprisingly gleam in her eyes that was not there when she came into the room.

"Your not angry" said the king before she exited.

"No father never angry. It is my duty after all as your daughter to marry a lord. I want fail and I can promise I well not let this kingdom down ither" she stated and walked out of the room and to her room.

'So Lord Sesshoumaru knew of this while I stayed at his camp wonder why he did tell me' Kagome thought as she walked into her room. Which was a purple blue color and had a grand bed with silk sheets that were the same color as the walls and a desk for writing and such and off to the right there was a door which she guessed was were the hot springs were. There was another door and she went to it. It was filled with beautiful Kimonos, ball room dresses, and fighting kimonos it was a sight to behold. So she grabbed a night gown and went to the hot springs to wash away all the things that had happened in the last few days.

Hey ppls. I know it's kinda short and that it's not the best but I hope you guys liked it. Also thank you to all the ppls that review the first chapter you are awesome.

Please leave a review I don't care if you flame it shows me what I could do better. Well please review and ill update as soon as I can.

Sad demon gurl


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon a dance

Chapter 3

Before

'So Lord Sesshoumaru knew of this while I stayed at his camp wonder why he did tell me' Kagome thought as she walked into her room. This was a purple blue color and had a grand bed with silk sheets that were the same color as the walls and a desk for writing and such and off to the right there was a door which she guessed was were the hot springs were. There was another door and she went to it. It was filled with beautiful Kimonos, ball room dresses, and fighting kimonos it was a sight to behold. So she grabbed a night gown and went to the hot springs to wash away all the things that had happened in the last few days.

Now

"Lady Kagome the king wishes to speak with you for a moment" Kimi said to her when she came out of the hot springs an hour later.

"Ok I'll go see what he wants" she said and walked out of the room in her night gown. She knocked on the door of her fathers study and waited for the come in that soon followed. "You wished to see me father".

"Yes Kagome I wished to tell you that Lord Sesshoumaru well be here in two days and you have to spend at least a few hours a day with him ok" he stated.

"Fine ok every day well go to the dojo and train would that be ok" she asked calmly not really wanting to have to spend a lot of time with the demon lord but what could a few hours hurt.

"Yes that would be fine" Takeo said looking outside of the study window. "That's all you may go back to your room".

"Thank you father see you in the morning" said Kagome walking out of the study and back to her room.

Hey ppls. I know it's kinda short and that it's not the best but I hope you guys liked it. Also thank you to all the ppls that review the first chapter you are awesome. I really want you ppls to know that school has started back here and it may take some time for me to update and most of the time the chapters well be kinda story so I'm sorry about that.

Also Sesshoumaru is going to come back next chapter and it well be much longer.

Sad demon gurl: Now who wants to say the disclaimer.

All Inuyasha cast: ME ME ME

Sad demon gurl: OK OK OK Shut up!! (getting mad at the crowd) (but they shut up)

So heres what im going to do ill but the names in a hat and see who comes out……and the winner is Shippo come say the disclaimer( SHippo comes up)

Shippo: Sad Demon gurl doesn't really own Inuyasha but she does own the story line

Sad demon gurl: Thanks Shippo (hugs him)

Please leave a review I don't care if you flame it shows me what I could do better. Well please review and ill update as soon as I can.

Sad demon gurl


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon a Dance

Chapter 4

Recently:

"Fine ok every day well go to the dojo and train would that be ok" she asked calmly not really wanting to have to spend a lot of time with the demon lord but what could a few hours hurt.

"Yes that would be fine" Takeo said looking outside of the study window. "That's all you may go back to your room".

"Thank you father see you in the morning" said Kagome walking out of the study and back to her room.

Now:

When Kagome got back to her room she looked around and took it all in again. Remembering all the times before she was sent to the future. All those memories of her real mother with her father just being a family.

After a few minutes of staring out in space she decided that it was time to get a little exercise so she went to the dojo. She walked down the halls and spotted a soldier walking toward her.

"Your highness, where you headed?" he asked calmly.

"To the dojo would you care to accompany me?" she asked the soldier.

"Yes, your highness," he said bowing lowly.

"Please don't call me your highness, call me Kagome since I do not like formalities," stated Kagome irritated.

"Yes your….Kagome," the soldier said nervously.

"What is your name?" she asked curiously.

"My name is Kiva," he said as the two began to walk down the many halls and to the dojo.

"Pick your weapon first, Kiva", stated Kagome when they'd made it to the big dojo. It was huge. Big enough for Sesshoumaru's dog form and still have space to jump and run around.

Kiva picked two twin swords with blue like tints. The handles of each sword halt the symbol of the North.

"Now pick your weapon, Kagome," stated Kiva pretty cockily.

"Nah I do not need a weapon," stated Kagome with a smug look on her face. Kiva just stood there with a confusing look on his face. "I'm going to use my miko powers instead of a weapon".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well guys I guess I was wrong. But the fight scene in the next chapter should make up for not having Sesshoumaru in this chapter. I'll make sure that he's in the next one though.

I don't know when I'll be updating again. But if I get some reviews I'll update sooner. Well guys TTYL.

Sad demon gurl

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

..

..

..

..

PLEASE PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!!


End file.
